Those Three Word's
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Saying I Love You isn't easy. Alex Izzie Lexzie
1. Chapter 1

-1_Author's Note: It would seem that June is the month for birthdays. Happy Birthday Marie! I realize this isn't very long compared to others I have written, but it does make an impact. _

Three one syllable words. They weren't difficult. Singularly formed on the tongue with ease. Together, they were not so easily spoken. They stuck to the roof of a person's mouth like peanut butter, leaving them to look like a tongue tied idiot. Leaving me to look like a tongue tied idiot; which isn't exactly how a guy wants to look when the woman of his dreams is lying next to him, an expectant look on her face.

I knew what Izzie was expecting. She wanted to hear me say those three words. I took a deep breath, formed the words on the tip of my tongue, and opened my mouth. "I…" Nothing else came. Shit. Disappointment filled the large brown eyes that had been so full of hope, of expectation. I hated knowing that I was the one who had disappointed her. Again. "It's not you," I squeaked out. She nodded, but I could tell that she didn't understand. "Iz, I promise. It isn't you."

"I know," she said quietly. She didn't. I could tell. She didn't know that it wasn't her and I had no fucking clue how to make her understand. How did I tell her that my father had stolen my ability to express how I felt? "I really do know, Alex. I just…it would be nice to hear you say it is all." She rose from the edge of my bed, walking across the room to the window. Her fingers reached up, trailed down the bamboo shades. "Do you ever get scared that we're going no where? That the reason we can't tell each other we love each other is because…well we don't?"

My heart skidded to a halt. I vaulted off the bed, striding toward her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently turned her until she faced me. "That is crap," I bit out. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you Izzie Stevens."

A grin spread across her full lips. She leaned her body close to mine, looping her arms around my neck. "I love you, too," she said happily, pressing a kiss to my lips. I blinked, surprised. I had said it. She had said it. Finally. We had said those three words.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Three little words. One syllable each. You would think they would be the easiest thing in the world to say. At times they are the easiest thing to say. Usually, during those times, they are spoken in haste with little thought to what the actual meaning is. I am guilty of doing just that. Twice, I told a man I loved him. Twice, I spoke without thinking, learning later that I didn't mean it. Those words, of course, were I love you.

Now, as I lay next to the man I truly loved those three little words were stuck. I couldn't get them to form. As luck would have it, neither could Alex. I knew how he felt. I knew how I felt. Yet, neither of us could say it. You would think saying them, now that I meant them, would be the easiest thing in the world. Ha. Try the hardest.

"I.." Alex started. I sat up, my heart pounding. "I…" He seemed stuck on that word. "It's not you," he said miserably. "Iz, I promise. It isn't you."

"I know," I assured him. He didn't seem convinced. I didn't exactly sound convincing though. "I really do know, Alex. I just…it would be nice to hear you say it is all." I rose from the edge of his bed and walked over to the window. I stared through the thin slats of the bamboo shades. It had been seven months, it was time we told each other, in words, how we felt. I think that if I heard him say it, if I had the reassurance that he felt the same way I did, the words would flow off my tongue. It would take something drastic to get them out of Alex. A small thought formed in my head, and I bit back my smile. "Do you ever get scared that we're going no where? That the reason we can't tell each other we love each other is because…well we don't" It was evil, scaring him the way I was. I needed to hear him say the words though. I needed to be able to safely say them myself.

He vaulted off the edge of the bed, striding across the room to where I stood. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around so that I faced him. "That is crap," Alex bit out. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you Izzie Stevens."

A grin spread across my lips. Finally! I looped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. "I love you too!"


End file.
